


Back to Vegas

by blackcrystaly



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry had always been a man of obsessions and since he found the thieves of his casino he couldn't help but want Linus, so after he got his money, and the interest, back he went for the man with what seemed an innocent proposition: work for him as a security consultant. The son of Robert Caldwell couldn't even imagine the second intentions of the Bellagio's owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Vegas

Terry Benedict was a man of obsessions that much was obvious to anyone who looked at his success: four casinos, one of the best and most secure vaults in the entire planet, a complex surveillance system and the need to know and control everything.  
The first time he saw the pretty blond he didn't really paid much attention to him, later he reasoned he wasn't supposed to, after all the young thing was pretending to be a rookie Commission agent, and truth be told he never really looked or talked to them more than it was absolutely necessary.  
The second time he became mildly interested: _Linus Caldwell_ , son of Robert Caldwell a famous thief.  
He read the information provided by the detective agency while looking to the pictures taken of him, apparently the little one had decided to follow on his father's footsteps. His first real job had been at his casinos which of course was also the first mistake. He could still remember how scared the blonde was when he went to collect.  
Once his money had been returned and the interests paid in full, he called the same detective agency to order them to kept an eye on the Ocean's Eleven indefinitely, just to be sure that they wouldn't try anything with him again. He knew better than anyone that those men were ready to take back the interest he had forced them to pay. He would have done it were things reversed...  
Two months after he had to admit, only to himself of course, that the youngest member of the team had picked his interest, he couldn't point exactly why, but every time that a debriefing came he looked his file first. A week later he told to the agency that he wanted more detailed information about him: his acquaintances, his tastes, his sexual orientation, everything not related to his profession. They knew better than to ask questions.  
  
  
Linus Caldwell knew he was under surveillance. He had been for a while and suspected that his old victim -the one who made him and his partners famous in the thieves underworld- was still keeping an eye on them trying to make sure that they wouldn't seek revenge on their last encounter. What he didn't seem to know was that the Ocean's Eleven didn't have any intention to piss off Benedict ever again, once had been more than enough. Plus, his little vindication had provided them with international renown so they couldn't risk another episode like the last one.  
He smirked to no one in particular and kept walking to his little penthouse, he had been pulling some wallets just to keep practice and now was ready to take a bath and go to the gym.  
The young thief was about to leave the apartment when someone rang. He turned on the electrical visor and felt a cold shudder run through his spine.  
He opened the door not really sure what was happening, or what to expect, this time around and let Benedict in. His two bodyguards stayed outside.  
"We haven't been anywhere near your things or money..." he began while the man watched around the place.  
"This is what you made with your part? Nice house..." the other said smiling softly, letting the little one get all worked up over his unexpected visit.  
"Thanks" Linus murmured studying the brunette, who sat down on one of the couches and looked at him.  
"Won't you offer me a drink?" He asked arching an eyebrow while taking seat on a comfortable looking couch.  
"Sure..." the blond said absently taking the bottle of scotch that he had in the bar for those few times when Rusty came by.  
He gave the drink to the other and sat down in front of him.  
"Will you tell me why you are here?" He asked more harshly than he intended.  
Terry took a sip of the beverage before answering.  
"There must be a reason?"  
The younger man gave the black eyed one an inquisitive look, and wondered if the other was going to keep the cat and mouse game for much longer.  
"Fine, I came to offer you a job" the casino owner said finally.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You and the other ten broke into my casino and stole more than one hundred and sixty thousand million dollars off me, I want to prevent it from happening ever again."  
"So you want for me to pinpoint the failures in your security... how do you know I won't tell the others the new weaknesses, how do I know you won't kill me after I had done it?" He asked softly wondering what Danny and Rusty would think if they knew that he was actually considering the proposal, he knew that stealing was almost as fun as preventing it... it was all about out-smarting someone else. Moreover, they had agreed that none of them would mess with the man now sitting on his place ever again.  
"Because you and your friends have this code so I know you won't tell a soul, and I won't kill you because I want to keep you." Terry's tone was somewhat solemn and business like.  
There was something in those words that should worry Linus, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
"What if someone breaks your improved security system? What if even with my help you get robbed?" The blond asked curious and interested, but trying to conceal the last.  
"Then you'll have to improve system once again."  
He could tell that the boy was actually thinking about it, which was no surprise really, after all being very popular had its disadvantages, like being under police and private vigilance whenever you go.  
"I will let you call the others to try the new security measures... I'll even pay them."  
The blond broke into giggles at that. He could imagine Danny, Rusty, Saul, Basher and the others' faces if he or Benedict called them to ask if they could come and try to mock rob The Bellagio.  
"I'll give the interests back" the brunette offered calmly. It wasn't that much money for him, after all.  
The brown eyed one fell silent. He was trying to find the trap, there had to be one.  
"I'll try to talk to them, can't promise they will want to deal with you again."  
"But you are" he said out loud.  
"I haven't said that yet."  
"Come on, do you really want to keep pulling the wallets of innocent people on the train? Don't you prefer a job where you can actually use all of your potential?"  
" _Let me tell you something, you may not think too much of it, but pulling is an art! If you are too slow, too rush, or push too hard you get caught! You have to have the timing, the agility and the perfect look!_ " He was so done letting others put his ability down.  
The older one smiled softly, and said nothing just nodded.  
The blond got calm pretty soon and considered the offer all over. It was a really good opportunity, he had learnt to appreciate a challenge after working with the amazing twelve, and making Benedict casinos' more secure than they already were was exactly that.  
"If I do it you have to promise that not you or anyone working for you will tell anyone that I am or was working there, I want to be a shadow."  
"You need to... some of your kin could think you are a traitor and made life difficult for you."  
"Yes" he said simply, there was no point in denying it.  
"Don't worry Linus, I'll protect you" Terry said it confidently.  
Those words worried the thief but once again he couldn't say what was wrong with them, maybe it was the posture of the other, the arrogance that could be seen in his eyes.  
"Just make sure to hold your end of the deal" The thief said dryly.  
Benedict smiled; he liked the fact that the little one had so much spirit. After a time a man could get pretty tired of mindless toys.  
"I'll wait for you on Monday."  
"Fine. But, just to be clear... I won't take any shit from you, if I say a change has to be done I expect it done."  
"I'll make sure my people know you are not to be contradicted."  
The young one smirked, this was almost too easy.  
"Then run to you for approval" he supplied.  
Terry once again just smiled and finished the drink.  
Linus kept silent waiting for the visitor to go now that he had finished what he had come to do.  
After a moment the man stood up quickly followed by the house owner and both walked to the door.  
"See you soon, Linus."  
  
  
After Terry had gone the brown eyed one began to have second thoughts and he decided to ask for some help.  
"Rusty..."  
"Linus, so long no see! What are you doing?"  
"Calling you?"  
The older thief laughed.  
"Nice answer. What's wrong?"  
"Why do you think something is?"  
"Cause you are calling me at eleven p.m. to my cell phone and didn't ask me if I was busy or with someone."  
"Yeah. Benedict was here..."  
The other side of the line went mute for five seconds.  
"What did he want?"  
"He offered me a job."  
"As?"  
"Security consultant" he said after a moment.  
"Oh."  
When Rusty used only monosyllables it meant he was worried.  
"And he offered to give us back the interest if you all mock rob him after I'm done with it."  
"You took it" he wasn't asking at all "But now you are having doubts" he went on making things easier for the other.   
"I just... do you think it's wrong?"  
"Working for Terry Benedict or helping someone built a better security system?"  
"Mmm... both?"  
"Look, turning from thief to consultant that's something several of us have done before, nothing wrong with it... working for Benedict tough, I can't help you there."  
"Thanks."  
"I'll talk to Danny."  
"No. I'll call him. And he can tell the others when the time comes."  
"Take care, Linus. And... you know you can still call me if you need it."  
Rusty was so calling Danny as soon as he hung up, Linus thought and it made him smile.  
He went to the kitchen and cooked something for himself. Soon he would be back in Vegas helping to build a security system good enough to cause his ex-partners in crime a lot of trouble, somehow he didn't think he could outsmart eleven men at the top of their game, but he certainly wasn't telling that to his new boss.  
  
  
Monday morning Linus went into the Bellagio with a confidence that part of him was really far from feeling. It was the second time he was inside the enormous place and the first one he came invited. Two men come to him: one of them was wearing the casino's standard uniform while the other looked like a gangster.  
"Welcome to the Bellagio mister Black, mister Benedict is waiting for you, please follow me" the first one said, using a polite smile while taking his suitcases and giving them to another man who appeared somewhere besides the concierge.  
The second one who was wearing a cheap suit -and after a closer inspection he suspected was a bodyguard or something like that-, took his place right behind Linus' back.  
Once again the blond wondered if he had made the right decision, because this little reception party was making him really uncomfortable, forcing him to remember the awful day when the brunette had found each and every one of them -the Ocean's Eleven- followed or preceded by the twins.  
They went through the doors that divided the playrooms from the administrative section. Since he had been there before, the young man could remember a lot of the twist and corridors, but maybe the fact that Danny and Rusty had made sure they all memorized the blue prints just in case something happened and they had to leave in a hurry the premises -back when it was just "The Benedict job"- had a lot to do with the knowledge being fixed in his brain.    
Finally they arrived to which seemed to be the owner's main office. His guide stopped and let him in, leaving immediately after. The thief stepped into the huge room alone while the big man in the suit stood outside. The brown eyed one couldn't tell why and it made him a little uncomfortable.  
Terry was sat down on a very comfortable, ergonomic, chair. He was dressed in his usual black suit and tie, and was smiling at the brown eyed.  
"Nine a.m. I'm quite impressed. Coffee?" He offered while standing up and signaling the little one to take seat in front of him.  
"Sure" Linus said feeling like a fish out of the water.  
The man came back a moment later with two cups and gave one to the blond, then went back to his place and sat down.  
"What are your first thoughts on my system?" The brunette asked, knowing that the younger one wouldn't expect otherwise.  
The other noticed that Benedict had never asked him how he liked his coffee, so he took a careful sip... he was mildly surprised when the rich flavor touched his tongue, it was a good brand, perfectly done and exactly as he loved it: sweet, dark and concentrated.  
"I assume you have done some changes since... _us_." He said carefully "I'd like to see them."  
The black eyed man smiled and threw a pen-drive to him. Linus catched it in the air, his reflexes were was good as ever.  
"There you'll find everything, including the new blue prints."  
He looked at it for a second befor putting it into his shirt's front pocket.  
"Your vault was a piece of work in itself, you know" he said softly while finishing the last of what seemed to be his breakfast.  
"And yet you and the others could break into it and steal from me."  
"We were that good."  
The other one nodded shortly.  
"If you finished that..." He said pointing at the cup "I'll show you your office and apartment and then we can go and have a real breakfast."  
 _We?_  That word made the taller one wonder. Maybe his current boss wanted to keep him on a short leash for a while or maybe there was something going on that he wasn't seeing.  
When he had drunk all the coffee the blond stood up and followed the man out.  
  
"He is Lucas, your bodyguard."  
"Why do I need one?" He asked really confused.  
Terry looked at him.  
"Because I want you to have one."  
Linus stopped and looked directly at the other's black eyes.  
"I'm not going to pass secrets and I won't leave this place before I have finished the job you employed me to do."  
"I know all that" he said reassuming his walk.  
"Then you can send him away" the brown eyed protested refusing to keep moving.  
The brunette turned around.  
"He is not here to be control you, Linus, but to protect you."  
Those words made him frown his eyebrows, why would he need protection?  
"I'm a man of my word. Now can we please move on?"  
He obeyed this time, but the minute he reached the other he asked.  
"Protect me from what?"  
"Kidnappers, murderers, less than smart thieves?" He said patiently.  
" _Inside your casinos?!_ " He interrogate the Bellagio's owner with something akin to incredulity.  
" _Wherever you are_."  
"I'm not going to win this, right?" He asked while letting his fingers run through his short hair.  
"This was never a matter open to discussion."  
He went pale and shot an angered look to Terry who didn't seem to take notice.  
Soon enough they were inside a big office with a heavy, dark desk, an enormous window which gave to a little enclosed garden, pair of chairs and a sofa.  
"There's a bathroom over there" his boss signaled to a near place, the door seemed to be concealed by being of the same color as the rest of the walls.  
Linus nodded, while his quick eyes noticed that there was a laptop waiting over the desk and a black file at his side. He walked to open it. Inside he found two cardkeys and an identification.  
"The first one will grant you access to the inside and security areas including this office and the second is the one to your apartment."  
The younger man closed the file and took it with him while they went off the administrative part of the casino.  
"You can choose whatever decoration you want and anything you need just let me know."  
The blond smiled, a naughty gesture on his face, wondering what Benedict would say if he told him that he wanted some of his original Impressionists paintings on the wall and a leather couch big enough to be a bed.  
" _What are you fantasizing about asking for, little one?_ " A soft voice asked almost on his ear.  
He shuddered. The voice had been almost erotic in his darkness and seductiveness.  
"No... Nothing" he managed to mumble increasingly nervous.  
" _Didn't look like nothing... came on if you can say it, you can have it._ "  
At that moment he guessed that he was being tested, there was no other explanation, so he decided to do what Rusty would do, meet a challenge with a challenge.  
"Fine, I was thinking about putting some of your Impressionists painting on the walls and asking for a black, butter-soft, leather couch... a really big one."  
The man smiled.  
"Which ones?" He inquired curious.  
Linus looked at the brunette surprised.  
"I'll trust you to choose them" truth be told he hadn't been waiting that response, so he hadn't really thought it through.  
Benedict nodded, knowing well he had thrown the kid off balance once more.  
They entered a private elevator which left them on a forty floor, once out the brown eyed one noticed that there was just two doors in there. The smaller one went directly to the one at the left, which had a golden "B" on it and waited for Linus to get the key off the file.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later he was back at the casino's floor comfortably sat on a table at a little restaurant almost hidden to the public, with his new boss in front of him.  
The blond tried to think all of the reasons why Terry would be treating him like a golden client or something like that, since he had arrived the older one had never left his side, which of course could have a lot to do with the fact that the real action took place at night, but yet, he had half expected to be thrown in the central security room the moment they ended with the pleasantries and some none-existent small talk, that was the Benedict they had know during the job. More important yet, he still had to understand what was that scene about his office, why had he talked right into his ear and with that voice? It was almost like teasing... or seduction.  
His thought went to the research that Reuben, Frank, Danny and Rusty had shared with them after the recognition work officially ended and the information he had gathered all by himself about his now employer: Terry was a very private man who didn't have a problem mixing business with pleasure if they accepted being always second to the casinos, his one true love. His lovers had been mostly but not only women, so it was definitely possible that he was indeed trying to make an advance on him.  
"What's on your mind?" The brunette asked with a deep voice.  
"Just thinking that maybe I should be looking at those blue prints you gave me." He lied.  
"There is no rush; I know you all don't work on regular hours."  
He nodded and finished his orange juice.  
Then a question came to him and he gave voice.  
"Why didn't you call any of the others?"  
"You think they are better than you?"  
"They have more experience."  
"Let's see: Ocean and I have too much bad blood between us, your friend Rusty has a very unusual sense of humor I'm not sure I can stand, the others... well already worked against Reuben, if I were to demolish the Bellagio would consider employing Basher, have already too much technicians, I don't have place for a chinese acrobat, and Frank worked for me before with disastrous consequences, the cousins' are too disperse and completely focus on fighting each other and Saul is too old."  
It sounded almost clinically logical.  
"Now, I'm ready to begin." He announced getting up, being quickly followed by the other man.  
  
  
  
If the Bellagio had been a nightmare before right now was terrifying, he had not only looked at the prints but at the other changes and even for a paranoid like its owner was over the top: changes of codes every twelve hours, cameras in the tunnel that lead to the elevator, cameras that turned on the moment a sensor picked out any movement, others that reacted to heat... and that were almost cosmetic changes. The vault had been turned into three different vaults, and most of the money was changed every month on different dates from one to another, and Benedict decided where it went the same day, being present while the transfer took place.  
The thief in him was less than rejoiced; the bastard has learnt the lesson more than well.  
" _Control freak..._ " He said aloud.  
"Should I be offended?" Someone asked almost jokingly  
He raised his head violently, Benedict was half standing against the left of the door.  
"No." He answered quietly.  
"You were really concentrated."  
"Wasn't expecting anyone."  
"It's three p.m. and you haven't stopped to eat."  
" _Do you have me under surveillance here?!_ " He asked a little enraged.  
"In my casino there's always someone who watches... but there are no cameras in this room, it wouldn't be really smart, don't you think?"  
So, maybe he had learnt that too.  
"Then how did you know?"  
"The cameras outside." He said making a gesture to the door.  
Linus nodded.  
"Why don't you tell me what do you think while we eat lunch?" Terry proposed softly.  
The blond wanted to ask if having to eat with the owner was part of the job, but he just knew it would be taken the wrong way so he didn't and choose to wait and see what would happen during the next few days, it wasn't like being with Benedict was really a bother.  
Linus closed the files he had open in the computer and put the pen on the middle drawer, which closed with a normal looking key and he put that in the first from the top and closed it, leaving it without lock.  
"Didn't you make a copy of them on your computer?" The black eyed man asked.  
"That wouldn't be a smart thing, don't you think." He commented while he walked towards the other.  
  
This time Terry took him out to another, more private part of the casino, his own apartment, which actually was the fifty-one floor.  
"Nice place." He said conversationally.  
The place was nothing if not luxurious: big windows that overlooked the city and dark curtains that blocked the view if so desired, a living room in which someone could accommodate more than twenty people at once.  
"There is a pool too, if you want to swim later." The same dark voice than earlier offered softly and directly into his ear, effectively taking him off his observations.  
"Maybe later." Damn if he was letting Benedict see that he had catch him off guard again. "Doesn't it have a garden somewhere?"  
"Would you like to have lunch there?" The brunette offered with a smile.  
Maybe he should really begin to consider that the older was coming on to him. Maybe he should call Tess and end his doubts.  
"Sure." He answered as quickly as he could.  
He really loved to be near green spaces.  
When the brunette began to walk guiding him through a short corridor he knew his answer had been expected. So Benedict had really good information on him, what a surprise.  
After opening a glass door they entered into a little garden that was maybe ten by ten, maybe more. There were several of his favorite plants and also some he had never seen before. In a corner there was a table with two chairs and over it lovely china ready to be used.  
The moment they sat down two peoples came from the nothing and left some food over their plates.  
"Cold fish?" He asked while tasting the exquisite dish.  
"Are you insulting me?"  
"Just asking about..." He answered with a smile while pointing at his portion.  
"Yes."  
"It's really good."  
"I'll make sure the cook knows."  
  
The moment the two employees finished serving the second dish Terry asked him about his first impressions.  
"It's really good, very complex."  
The black eyed one smiled arrogantly.  
"Thanks."  
"I'll have to end reading all the material before I can tell you anything more conclusive, right now it appears to be impossible, but the last one looked exactly the same."  
The man nodded.  
"Have you red flagged anything yet?"  
"Not yet, the moment I do, I'll let you now. By the way, how can I communicate with you?"  
"Do you have your cell phone over you?"  
"Yes."  
Terry took his own cell phone and without saying a word speed dialed a number.  
Linus felt the vibration that indicated and incoming call and took it of his belt; the moment it stopped he saved the number.  
"There is something about me you don't know?"  
"Do you prefer to sleep right or left side of the bed?"  
Linus got red, redder than he had ever been in his short life, more than when his father asked him if he was the one trying to pick his pocket so carelessly.  
"Well, which one is it?" Insisted the man softly.  
"Why is that relevant?"  
The casino owner laughed hard.  
"There you go, that's something I don't know about you."  
The brown eyed one made a little smile, nodded and just went back to eat, his mind going back to that one job that had made his name in a whole new level apart from his old man and to everything he had learnt about this man that time.  
"So, tell me, there was something you all didn't know about me?" Terry asked to him quietly.  
"That you'd come after us so hard and viciously."  
"I didn't. I had came after you that way you all would be six feet under and had suffered a lot before that."  
The blonde looked at the older one right into his black eyes. He felt a strong shudder, and that moment had the certainty that it would be something that he would come to feel quite a lot while in Benedict's company.  
It was terribly, not knowing what to say or if he should.  
"Your dish is getting cold." The powerful men said conversationally.  
The thief went back to eat without a sound, feeling a little uncomfortable and way out of his league.  
  
  
After the finishing his food in complete silence he stand up, wanting nothing more than escape the place where he was and from the person he was with.  
When he was passing by Benedict, the man took him by his elbow pushing him to his own body.  
"I wasn't trying to scare you, Linus, just being honest." His voice was dark.  
The brown eyed one nodded and tried to release himself from the grip.  
"Relax." It almost sounded like an order and it made him tense a lot more.  
" _I'm not going to hurt you..._ " Now the voice was almost kind and the hand softened its pressure.  
This time the response was better, the little one seemed more at ease, so he finally freed him.  
"Let's drink a coffee on the living room." He said like an invitation.  
"Can I refuse?" He asked susceptibly.  
"Of course, but it's colombian, finest in the world... you loved it this morning."  
"You got me there." He said softly, he couldn't resist an offer like that.  
"Of course." He said almost mysteriously.  
That was it, he was tired of playing.  
The moment they sat on the sofa in front of the little coffee table, he attacked.  
"Are you trying to get into my pants?" He asked directly.  
Terry laughed.  
"Such language!" He said faking a shocked expression.  
Linus got a little red but didn't take the question back; he wanted to know where he stood.  
"If I told you that I am would you feel offended?" The man asked to him seriously.  
The blonde look at the other and considered it.  
Would he? The blonde wondered.  
He had had some boyfriends before so the thought of two males together certainly didn't bother him, but this wasn't just anyone, it was Terry Benedict a very dangerous man.  
" _No._ " He said almost in a whisper looking at the expensive persian carpet which adorned the floor.  
A hand touched his cheek, making him lift his eyes.  
Two seconds after a pair of lips covered his and a tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. The kiss was hard but not violent, after a moment he reacted and became more active in the little game. He put one hand at the other's nape as if to push the brunette closed to him. The casino owner reacted by forcing him to recline till his back touched the soft leather.  
This was getting out of control so fast... not that he had ever been in control of the situation to begin with.  
The black eyed's mouth was on his neck, marking him...  
"Wait! Stop!" He exclaimed, while his hands tried to separate them.  
"What's wrong, little one?" Terry asked directly into Linus ear.  
It wasn't fucking fair! He shouldn't have that voice! His traitor body was undoubtedly reacting to it.  
Now the brunette hands were unbuttoning his shirt while his teeth raked over the delicate skin of his pulse point, forcing a moan out of him.  
"I... I..."  
"Shh... I know... let it happen, no one will think less of you, baby." He said seductively while he took the piece of cloth out of his prey young body.  
Linus arched when Terry's mouth found a nipple. He would never have thought that the man was such a giver in bed; he had half expected a selfish lover.  
The blonde's own hands traveled across the other's back and to the front to take of the man jacked and shirt, he wanted to feel skin too! He didn't even notice when he ripped of the silk fabric.  
He lifted his legs and wrapped them around the other's waist looking for some much needed friction between his legs.  
The man over him used two wet fingers to caress his left nipple while the mouth was still playing with the right... His fingernails scratched the strong back while his legs tighten its embrace.  
Then Benedict bite his sensitive nub and it was the end... he came undone sobbing. It had been so good he couldn't move for several seconds...  
"You..." He tried asked, while slowly moving his hand down, to the other's waist.  
"I came with you." The brunette said smiling.  
Linus looked incredulous.  
"Came on, let's go to the shower so we can make ourselves presentable." He said getting up and tending his hand to the blonde.  
The moment he got up he noticed the destroyed shirt and felt a little embarrassed, he was pretty sure that it had cost a small fortune, of course, he could afford getting him one back but still...  
"Don't worry about it..." Terry said with a smile while taking him to the bathroom.  
"Won't you ask me to buy you three of them, right?" He said sarcastically.  
The man hard laugh was his only answer.  
The bathroom was like the rest of the place, full of richness and practical.  
The brunette got off the rest of his clothes and went into the shower.  
"Will you join me sometime soon?" His voiced sounded almost funny.  
The brown eyed man couldn't move, for a strange reason he was feeling completely conscious of his body and nervous.  
"I'll see the rest of you sooner or later, Linus."  
That seemed to break the enchantment and he quickly took off his pants, underwear and shoes, getting into the cubicle.  
"Aren't you beautiful?" Benedict asked taking him in a passionate kiss.  
A moment after they separated and he proceed to clean himself. Without warning a pair of arms insinuated themselves around his waist and a strong body made his presence known at his back.  
"Have dinner with me."  
"Yes." He answered softly while baring his neck which was kissed softly.  
  
They exited the shower space and at that moment the blonde remembered that he had no spare clothes to put on. He couldn't think of a decent way of saying it.  
"I have some clothes of your size in my bedroom, come with me."  
Why wasn't he completely surprised?  
With the towel firmly tied around his waist he followed Benedict to the master bedroom.  
The man run a door open and made a gesture to the blonde to come near and chose what he wanted.  
"There is underwear in the first drawer from top to bottom. Shoes and tennis are on the floor."  
There was something to be said about the casino owner, he never did things half way. If a whole closet was his definition of "some" he wasn't sure he could stand "all".  
Quickly he chose a jean and a shirt, a pair of tennis and dress up as quickly as he could.  
"I like your informal look." The black eyed one said behind him.  
When Linus looked around found a very elegant Terry Benedict, he was using a three pieces suit.  
"If you choose the suit you want for tonight I'll take it to you later."  
Of course, he thought, God forbids he went out with someone who is not dressed as a wedding doll. He looked back at the still open closet and picked a midnight blue two pieces suit.  
Linus was feeling awkward wondering what he should do now.  
"What do you say if we drink that coffee now?"  
"Sure." He said, relieved at not being cruelly dismissed by the smaller man.  
They went back to the living room and this time Terry could actually call the service to bring them the coffee.  
"Why are you so nervous?" Asked when they were alone once again.  
"I... I don't know... about how to deal with this, with you and what happened." He decided that the best policy was honesty at least for the time being.  
"I'm a man who says very clearly what he wants and what he will do..." Benedict said calmly while he took his cup and carried to his lips, he tasted the rick liquid before continuing "I like you, Linus, like your body and your spark, and I certainly want you in my bed, as my lover."  
"What about work?"  
"What about it? You do it, I pay you. It's a simple mechanism really."  
The blonde smiled, just the black eyed one could do a joke in a moment like that.  
"I mean..."  
The brunette decided to give the other some time to put his thoughts in order and let him know plainly which the problem was.  
"What if there is nothing wrong in your new system? Or if they are just minor things?"  
"You want to know if I'm going to throw you out the minute you finish your assignment?"  
The young one moved his head affirmatively.  
"You can stay here as long as you want."  
"It's a hotel." He said meaning that the answer wasn't really comforting.  
" _I mean here, little one._ " He clarified moving his hand around.  
"You are assuming I'll accept mixing business and pleasure."  
"Already did that."  
He wasn't able to say nothing to that, but he could ask something instead.  
"Why did you show me the other apartment then?"  
"I couldn't know if you were going to be open to my advances."  
"I won't accept being a pet or..." He stopped himself just in time.  
"Tess." The man said the name like it didn't mean anything to him. "I'd like to know what word do you associate with what we had, but it's okay, after all she'll always be your mentor's wife."  
"Danny wasn't my mentor." He had been the man who had given him his big chance, the one and only ticket to the fame hall in the thieving history, but he hadn't been the one he called teacher.  
"You can tell me about the one who was over dinner."  
"That's you sending me to work?" He hated not knowing where he stood.  
"I told you already, Linus, if you want to work one hour per day but give me results I won't put you on an schedule."  
"Then if I wanted to stay here all afternoon..."  
"Make yourself at home. My staff will bring your suitcases."  
"So I'm not keeping the apartment?"  
"Sure, but I thought you'd like to have all your stuff close."  
He opened his mouth to say something when Terry's phone went off. Apparently there was some kind of trouble downstairs in one of the big tables.  
"I have to go." He almost sounded apologetic while he stood up and straightened his clothes.  
While he saw the compact body disappear the blonde wondered if he would leave if they were having sex... and decided that in such case he would certainly be left just the same.  
He finished the coffee, and decided to walk around which apparently was his new home while his mind went back and forward about everything that had transpired from the moment that the casino owner knock at his door with a proposal. At the end he found himself sat in the king sized bed looking at the beautiful picture hanged in the wall which showed a black eyed man looking a blonde... Benedict had a picture of them, together in his bedroom!  
Arrogant bastard! The brown eyed one thought.  
He decided to rest for a moment in which he guessed was a terribly comfortable mattress, and wasn't disappointed. He fell asleep without even noticing.  
  
  
  
Someone was bothering him. He pushed the hand that was shaking him softly away.  
"Time to get up, little one." A sensuous voice sounded directly in his ear.  
"Don't want to." He murmured while trying to get back to sleep.  
"All right, lover." The other one said with a soft smile on his lips.  
And he was left alone.  
  
When he woke up the sun was bright and he was in a strange bed with a man at his side. He looked more carefully and found out that someone, probably the one who was at his left, had tucked him between the sheets.  
"Good morning, Linus."  
"We didn't have dinner, have we?" He asked while looking an almost completely awake and disheveled Terry Benedict.  
"You refused to open those big brown eyes." He commented turning to his side to find said eyes studying him.  
"Sorry, I was more tired than I thought."  
"Don't worry."  
The young one decided he was being stupid and went for the kiss he wanted.  
The brunette relaxed while the taller one moved till get all over him, he would let the puppy have the control for a little while.  
Once thing he never knew about the black eyed man was that he slept in the nude, right now it was perfect.  
He moved his head to lick and bit the neck. Soon he noticed a strong hand in his nape that encouraged him to do it harder.  
"I don't really care what other's think, little one."  
But they both knew that the blonde wasn't going to leave a really visible mark, Vegas was, after all, a place about appearances...  
Slowly he began to move down, first he stopped at the hardened nubs, which he kissed, licked and bit, in turns. After a while he continued, going even lower, trying to touch and test every little particle of skin.  
After reaching the toes and having played with it he went up, moving slowly to the throbbing cock.  
Terry was moaning softly, and his big hand was at his nape now, but didn't try to force or rush things along.  
A moment later he had the big man in his mouth... and every stolen moan was a small victory. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself, the brunette was still letting him do as he wanted, go at his own pace, and he was actually very grateful for that.  
Long minutes before he felt a tremor in the other body and guessed, even before he was warned, that the older one was about to come.  
"You really have a good tongue!" Benedict said with a smile in his eyes, while turned the younger around. "Now, is my turn to play."  
He kissed the blonde, tasting them in his mouth, and then he occupied himself in undressing the blonde, touching all the skin that was revealed to him, kissing and biting, he left the first love mark on the long neck before going back, it wouldn't be the last one.  
Linus was a responsive lover, and a very vocal too, which was more than okay with him, he liked knowing that his efforts were appreciated. The little one arched every time he hit a hot spot, and raked his nails on his back when something was particularly good.  
This time he would possess the other completely.  
He moved all over the other, memorizing the hard planes and curves.  
When he was satisfied, and the brown eyed one was whimpering and begging for release, he decided it was time to move forward. He took the lube he had put on the nightstand drawer the day before and coated his fingers with it, a moment after he moved one of them to the secret entry of the other's body. When he found the magic spot the taller one simply came with a yowl.  
  
"Are you okay, lover?" A gentle voice in his ear questioned.  
"Yeah, think so." He responded while slowly reconnecting with reality.  
He had come so hard little times in his life, and had lost sense of the time and space even less.  
"That was mind-blowing." He complemented to the casino owner.  
"Thank you." The black eyed one said with a smile.  
They stayed on the bed, hugging in silence.  
Linus put his head on the strong chest of his lover and relaxed, he felt tired again.  
"Next time... I'll be inside you" He promised, kissing the other's head chastely.  
The blonde just smiled, he couldn't doubt it would he earth-shattering when it happened.  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, hope it will be  
> Feedback is always appreciated
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters don't belong to me, the story does


End file.
